The present invention relates to a display, in particular Head-Up-Display of a vehicle, comprising an image forming unit for generating an image, an illumination means for illuminating the image forming unit and a deflecting unit for providing a user with a virtual image of the image generated by the image forming unit.
Suchlike Head-Up-Displays are commonly known from the prior art. They have been used in airplane cockpits and motor vehicles for several years in order to provide the pilot or the driver with information like e.g. operational data of the airplane or the vehicle in a comfortable manner. For this purpose, Head-Up-Displays with monochrome visual imaging are used mostly. Meanwhile, the pilot or the driver has to be provided with a continually increasing amount of information, so that a most clear and detailed visualization of the information is required. This can advantageously be achieved by a multi-colored visualization of the information. In this way, a warning message can be highlighted compared to less important information, for instance.
Commonly used multi-colored Head-Up-Displays usually work with LCD (Liquid Crystal Display)-displays, which are backlighted by an intensive light source, e.g. a LED (Light Emitting Diode). Disadvantageously, the brightness and the contrast of suchlike Head-Up Displays are comparatively low due to a comparatively low transmission of the LCD-display. Consequently, the visualization of the information is not favorable for the drivers or the pilots. Furthermore, the low transmission cannot be compensated simply by increasing the light intensity of the light source, because the intensive light source generates a lot of heat, so that a comparatively complex and expensive cooling mechanism for cooling down the display would be needed in this case.